Parents for a Month
by Fiona12690
Summary: Due to a potions accident Draco and Harry are turned into children. The problem, the potion they were making takes them to the past. Vampire!Draco/Siren!Harry.


**Parents for a Month**

Summary: Due to a potions accident Draco and Harry are turned into children. The problem, the potion they were making takes them to the past. _Vampire!Draco/Siren!Harry._

Chapter 1: Problems

"...Potter and Malfoy." Professor Snape concluded the list of partners. Harry would have made a fuss, but Malfoy beat him to it.

" What! Get it through your mind I hate Potter." To everyone else this looked like a dangerous fight, but to Harry it looked like they were hiding something. Harry wordlessly got up and moved into the stool next to the standing Malfoy. It was just a potion exam what was the big deal now.

" Good to know... sit down!" Harry really didn't want to fight. He was sick of it. They were sixteen now and it was kind of getting kind of redundant. With that said everyone looked at Harry. They were shocked he just ordered Draco Malfoy to sit down. Snape and the class just watched as Draco turned to Harry.

" What?!" Draco growled as Harry merely glanced up at him with boredom shown on his face.

After about three more minutes of staring Harry growled, " What are you incapable of hearing? We're too old to be fighting like street gangs trying to gain territory from each other. I told you to sit down." Draco looked about to interupt when Harry soon stood in front of him, slightly peeved. " Shut up and deal with it. If I fail this class because you refuse to work with me... lets say you won't live to see tomarrow..." with a smile Harry looked at the blonde in front of him. " Understand?"

Harry filled the cauldron three forths way with water and lit a fire under the cauldron. He moved to the student supply room and searched for the ingrediants thinking he couldn't have just did that in front of everyone. He must have because once he came out with the ingrediants in his arms they were still looking at him, but atleast Draco was sitting down now.

Harry didn't pay any attention to anyone, prepared the ingrediants himself. He looked in his book at the directions and went on to complete the potion with Draco stirring the cauldron at the right times. Soon everyone else was assigned a potion and they got started.

Harry and Draco didn't speak much until the potions was complete. It was done quicker than Draco thought it would be and looked at his partner who was taking notes. Snape seeing that they weren't doing anything anymore came over to them with a confused look on his face.

" Can one of you tell me why your potion is complete before it should?" Snape looked to Draco for an answer who was clueless as the Potions Master. That's when Harry spoke up.

" I can, instead of adding the dragons blood in a 10ml quanity, I used dried nettles and a 1ml quanity of timeturner sand to cancel the reaction of the porcupine quills and aconite which would have caused the dragons blood to make the potion explode in your face and be the color of dark green when it should be, as it is, purple." Harry explained to his teacher, partner, and his classmates who he knew as watching him once more.

Snape blinked and looked into the cauldron. " For once in your life you completed a potion correctly Mr. Potter, while having it activate as a portkey. Forty-five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." He then started to walk away.

Then the moment that was too good to be true ended. Behind them Neville and his partner Theodore Nott's potion exploded on Harry and Draco as they were cleaning up.

The two who were hit with the potion screeched and started to shrink. Snape rushed to them as if matters couldn't get worse Harry and Draco's potion exploded next and saw the two piles of clothes, but not the 16 year old boys. In their place... were two six year olds as he was about to touch them to see if they were alright before they disappeared.

" Granger, Parkinson get the headmaster. Everyone else out now. " Snape stated firmly as everyone quickly left the room and the two girls went to get the headmaster. Snape banished all of the potions except Draco and Harry's and Longbottom and Nott's.

" Severus..." Snape turned as he looked into the headmasters face. Severus Snape's expression was grave as he looked up at his mentor.

" Their gone! The potions mixed and..." Albus Dumbledore calmed the potions master and Snape then explained it better where the headmaster got the picture of the two boys turning into six year olds and then the potion Harry brewed with the portkey action.

" How are we going to find them Albus?" Snape questioned and a thought struck him... or maybe it was a memory. " They're in the past!"

Dumbledore looked at the 34 year old Professor and smiled, " 1979 to be exact."

A/N: Good morning people I thought up a good idea. You never see a Harry/Draco story like this. They both go back to the past hope you enjoy this. I hit another writers block on my other stories all at the same time so don't kill me. I don't want to have to come back and look as ugly as Voldemort did.

-Fiona12690


End file.
